My sweet Nurse
by jellerspot
Summary: Jane Doe tem a difícil missão de cuidar de seu marido doente


Eu estava adentrando em nossa casa com a sacola da farmácia na mão quando o vi se movendo de maneira errada no sofá. Bati a porta forte, o que o assustou fazendo perceber que eu havia chegado.

— Qual o problema dessa vez? — Perguntei séria largando a sacola no sofá e indo em sua direção ao outro, onde ele estava.

— Nada. Só estou entediado de ficar na mesma posição.

Bufei olhando-o e ele sabia que era em reprovação então riu.

— Não é engraçado, Kurt. — Eu disse me sentando ao seu lado, lhe endireitando novamente no sofá. — Eu sei que você odeia estar nessa situação. Eu também odeio. Mas você não está se ajudando.

— Eu apenas estava me mexendo, baby. — Ele disse se reencostando mais perto de mim.

— Kurt Weller, você precisa ficar com braço imobilizado e tudo que você faz é se mexer. Você precisa tomar um remédio e esquece. Você piorou e pegou até uma gripe e você continua teimando em não deixar eu cuidar de você direito por causa de sua teimosia. — Eu disse bem séria.

Ele se aconchegou mais perto de mim.

— Desculpa. — Ele disse me olhando. — Eu fico impaciente em ficar o dia sem fazer nada, acabar deixando você presa aqui e o tempo ta passando devagar.

— E eu fico impaciente com você não se cuidando direito por causa da sua teimosia. — Eu disse respirando fundo. — Você está doente e eu sou sua mulher. O mínimo que podemos fazer um pelo outro é cuidar um do outro, mas você não está ajudando com sua teimosia.

— Eu sempre fui teimoso. — Ele disse me provocando.

Eu o olhei ironicamente.

— Bom que você só me avisou isso agora. — Eu disse com uma risada na ponta dos lábios. — Ainda dá tempo de pedir divórcio por isso então? — Eu o olhei com sarcasmo.

— Você pode se divorciar de mim daqui 4 meses só. — Ele disse entendendo meu sarcasmo e rimos.

— Ou eu vou ficar viúva. — Eu disse me colocando em seu colo, sem tocar ou mover seu braço imobilizado. Nos beijamos lentamente. — Se você não se cuidar isso vai acabar acontecendo.

— É só um braço quebrado, não dramatize isso, Jane. — Ele disse me olhando no olho.

Eu o olhei séria.

— Era só um braço quebrado. Agora é uma imunidade baixíssima que resultou num resfriado.

— Ok. — Ele disse me olhando antes de me dar mais um beijo. — Prometo não ficar mais doente do que estou agora. — Ele disse olhando-os e vendo seu braço imobilizado. — Até porque é uma droga estar com braço imobilizado agora e não poder te abraçar.

Eu o abracei forte.

— Não podemos fazer várias coisas, mas se você não esquecer seus remédios quando eu estiver fora, quem sabe você não melhora mais rápido? — Eu disse rindo pra ele.

— Eu adoro as motivações que você me dá para que eu continue saudável. — Ele concluiu e rimos.

Nos beijamos mais uma vez até que eu me virei pro outro lado do sofá, saindo do seu colo e indo pegar a sacola da farmácia.

— Você precisa tomar esse remédio pra sua gripe. — Eu disse jogando em cima dele um remédio e indo pegar água.

Após vê-lo tomar, eu beijei sua cabeça e fui pra cozinha.

— O jantar está pronto então vamos comer? — Eu disse e ele assentiu.

Ele já estava se levantando quando eu acenei.

— Não sem minha ajuda. — Eu disse e ele não se mexeu.

Após servir a mesa, fui em sua direção, ajudando-o a se levantar sem colocar força com o braço doente. Fomos pra mesa e já estávamos comendo quando percebi que ele teria que usar garfo e faca, mas estava impossibilitado.

Ao percebermos, olhamos pro prato e começamos a rir.

— Desculpa. — Eu disse rindo e me encostando mais perto dele, começando a cortar a comida. — Eu juro que não foi proposital, eu só… Não sei na verdade.

— Eu sempre soube que você queria me dar comida na boca. — Ele disse com humor e demos um rápido selinho.

Começamos a comer juntos.

— Claramente. Planejei tudo por meses só pra poder servir comida na sua boca.

— No final isso tudo é bom. — Ele disse chegando mais perto e me beijando. — Eu posso beijar você durante a refeição.

— Pode. — Eu disse com riso no rosto. — Mas pode também comer logo, aí podemos só nos beijar.

— Infelizmente só beijar. — Ele disse revirando os olhos e eu ri.

Terminamos de comer e ele voltou ao sofá. Terminei de arrumar tudo e fui para o seu lado. Tínhamos planejado de assistir um filme juntos depois do jantar. Eu o beijei demoradamente dessa vez.

— Você não está facilitando a vida do seu adoecido marido. — Ele disse me puxando pra mais perto dele, me fazendo perceber que ele estava animado.

— Não é culpa minha se você me ama o suficiente pra isso. — Eu finalizei dando de ombro.

— É culpa sua se você é a melhor esposa que eu poderia ter. — Ele disse me abraçando com seu braço livre.

— E você é o melhor marido, apesar de ser o mais teimoso. — Eu disse com um pouco de ironia e logo rimos..

— Você ama minha teimosia. — Ele disse sarcástico e eu fiz cara feia pra ele. — Mas ok, não serei mais.

Ela se levantou pegando a sacola da farmácia e abrindo, revendo um pacote com meus doces favoritos.

— Acho bom mesmo. — Ela disse colocando uma bala na boca. — Quem sabe se você se comportar eu até te dou um doce hoje.

Ele me olhou com uma cara divertida.

— Eu acabei de me comportar super bem, dona Jane.

Ela riu e me beijou. Aproveitei o movimento de nossas línguas pra roubar o doce que estava na boca dela.

— Adorei ganhar o doce. — Ele disse me agarrando como poderia. — Principalmente desse jeito.

Nos beijamos mais um vez e continuamos comendo doce enquanto assistíamos e ali eu percebia o quanto nosso amor era doce do jeito que era.


End file.
